Riven and Musa oneshots
by VikingDane
Summary: Originally I had just planned for one oneshot, but I wanted to write one more .. and I plan to write more of them .. So basically these oneshots are about Riven and Musa and how they meet .. I'll try to make the stories as different as possible .. :
1. The Confident and Badass Riven

The confident and bad-ass Riven

Riven had taken his levabike into the city, Magix. His friends had been _way_ too annoying to hang around with. He sighed. What idiots his friends were.  
He parked the levabike alongside a house and leaned against it, hoping that something, at least a little bit, exciting would happen. For a while nothing happened at all, but then a bunch of guys ran past him, followed shortly by a purple-blue haired girl. "Come back with my stuff!" she yelled after them, but they just kept running.  
Riven saw where they were heading, and with the lack of anything better to do, he decided to take a side road, which was a shortcut to where they were running, to cut them off. A few minutes later he was blocking the way for those douche bags. ( Don't really know how that's spelled, but I hope it's right, so that it doesn't get a totally different meaning ^^ )

"Hey guys." Riven said with a fake smile. "I don't know about you, but I don't think the right way to treat a girl is by stealing her stuff."

The girl from before now arrived behind the guys, who stole her stuff. She saw that they had stopped and that there was a relatively hot guy in front of them

"So, what do you say, huh? Don't you feel like returning what you stole?" Riven asked, still faking a smile.

The girl realized that he was actually trying to help her!

"Why the hell should we? Free stuff is the best." They all laughed at that. It seemed like the one who had spoken was their leader.

"Hmm. Yeah, well, I guess I don't have any choice but to force you then."

"Yeah, right." Said the same one as before. None of them believed that the stranger was able to do _anything _against them. They were five to one. The odds were against him. But the looks on their faces changed, when Riven cracked his knuckles.

The girl stared in amazement, when the hot guy started to beat them up one after one. So hot!

When he was done he grabbed the things that were obviously the girl's belongings.

"Thank you." She said as he gave her, her things. "I'm Musa by the way." She introduced herself with a big smile.

"Riven." He said shortly.

Musa started to walk backwards as Riven walked closer and closer to her, until she hid the wall behind her. Riven took her hands and pinned them to the wall as he looked at her. "So…" Riven said. "What do I get as a reward?"

"A…A reward?" She stuttered.

"Yeah. For helping you." He pressed his hips against her, which only made her more uncomfortable, yet hot inside. "So…can I choose myself, or do you want to decide what my reward's gonna be?"

Musa didn't say a word; she just stared at him with her mouth slightly open.

"Okay, then. I'll just choose myself." He leaned closer to her and soon their heads were less than an inch apart.

"Errr…" Was all Musa could get over her lips. She knew what he was about to do, and part of her didn't want him to continue. It was just that, the urge from the other part of her that wanted him to continue, was so much stronger.

Riven's lips brushed softly against hers. His whole body ignited with fire, so he couldn't resist pressing his lips hard against hers.

Musa was overwhelmed by the feelings inside her, but she didn't want to seem like a slut or something, so she pushed him away and said: "You're just like all the other guys. Doing what you want to get some… some… you know! And I'm not some cheap girl, you can take home!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you like that. I only wanted to tease you a bit."

"Riiiight." She said while turning her eyes upward.

"Oh, forget it. I can't even explain what happened." Riven sighed and looked away. That feeling he got before wasn't supposed to show when he tried to tease her.

"Try. You owe me that." She crossed her arms and looked him straight in the eyes.

Riven sighed once again. "How troublesome." He muttered low enough for her not to hear. "Okay then. I'll try." He went silent for a few seconds. "Well, I kind of got this weird feeling and then suddenly I couldn't control myself, okay?"

"What kind of feeling?" Musa asked, curious if it was the same feeling she had felt herself.

"Hmm. I felt sort of…" He struggled to find the right word. "really hot inside. Like there was electricity going through my body."

"So… In other words: You get turned on by me?" Musa smirked. This was sort of nice or maybe even fun.

"I guess you could say that."

"So you hadn't planned to kiss me for real?" She had to have the answers to some questions before she said the words she had in mind.

"No."

"And you're not like the other stupid, ignorant guys around?"

"No."

"Well, in that case, I would like you to continue." Musa said with a shy smile.

"Continue? You want me to continue? Why?" He asked, confused.

"Because I felt the same way you did."

**(AN: And that's the end. I guess you can figure out on your own what happens next ;b )**


	2. From Fake to Real

**From fake to real**

I was waiting for the bus after I'd spent a long day shopping. I'd found many things; tops, shorts, dresses. I think I used more than 500 dollars.  
I had been waiting for approximately ten minutes, when I saw a bunch of guys close by. One of them was pointing at me and suddenly he was walking towards me. He looked like one of those tough guys, but still kind of soft; he had this weird hair color, a sort of dusty rose or something.  
When he got close enough for me to hear him, he said in a low voice: "Pretend to be my girlfriend. Please." Then in a higher voice: "Hey, sweetheart." He put his arms around my waist and moved his face closer to mine. I thought he was going to kiss me, but then he said: "Help me. I've lied to my friends about having a girlfriend, and I don't want them to know that I lied. Please." He actually looked pleadingly at me.

"Okay, I'll help you. But no kisses and stuff. Got that?"

"Yes. Thank you. By the way, what's your name?"

"Musa. Yours?"

"Riven. Come on."

He took me over to his friends and they questioned me about the relationship, like they knew it was fake.  
"So, how did you two meet?" One of them asked.

I took a deep breath, put on my best fake smile and began telling them about "how we met", before Riven could say a single word. "Well, we first met here at the bus station and I was on my way to my bus, when I slipped on some ice on the ground. Then out of nowhere, Riven caught me. So I didn't get hurt." My smile got bigger. I didn't know if he was the romantic type, but I'm gonna make him that type. I'll leave it to him to explain to his friends afterwards. He's not my real boyfriend after all. I might as well have a little fun while I'm at it. "And after that we kept meeting accidentally all over town, and then we decided to hang out a bit. And a few days after that he asked me out to dinner." This _was_ fun.

"I didn't know you were such a romantic guy." The guy, who had asked the question in the first place, laughed.

"Shut up, Brandon. By the way, I can be very romantic when I want to be. Anything for my girl." Riven put his arm around my waist again and pulled me to his side.

"Whatever you say." The guy, named Brandon, said.

"Then what about your first kiss? Where, when and how?" Another guy asked.

Again, I quickly began telling them what they wanted to know, before Riven could. I fake sighed with a smile, like I was remembering a wonderful memory. "Riven had asked me if I wanted to come over and of course I said yes. I had thought it was just like all the other times. You know, just enjoying each others' company and that kind of stuff. A quarter after I got there, we sat down and watched a movie. But then I noticed that he wasn't acting like himself." I paused to chuckle. "When I asked him what was wrong he didn't want to tell me, so I was getting ready to leave, because I thought he was keeping secrets from me. But before I could, he stopped me." I smiled gently, picturing everything in my head. "He looked so nervous. Then he asked me if he could kiss me. You know, Riven, I actually wondered why you even had to ask. After all, you knew that I was crazy about you."

Riven discreetly scowled at me, but said in a totally different voice: "I don't know. Nervous, I guess."

Then I continued. "Well, anyway, I said yes and it was the most wonderful kiss."

"A wonderful kiss? And you're sure you didn't mistake him for someone else?" Brandon said, with a questioning (and a bit disgusted) look towards Riven.

I chuckled once again. "I'm sure." I tipped a little on my toes. "So… are we just gonna stand at the bus station all day?"

"Well, we could…"

I didn't hear the rest because my phone started to vibrate in my pocket, so I excused myself and went a few steps away from the others.  
The display showed Stella's name.

"Yes?"

"Musaaaaa… " She wailed. "He…*wail* and then… *wail*"

"Stella, relax. What's wrong?" I could hear some noise and then Bloom took over.

"Brian broke up with her." She said.

"What? But I thought he loved her?" My voice rose drastically and I noticed the boys were looking at me.

"I thought so too, but apparently he had found someone else."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah. So I was thinking we could throw a pajamas party for her sake."

"That's a great idea. I'll be there as soon as possible. See you."

I hung up and went back to the staring boys. "I'm sorry to say it, but I have to go. My friend isn't feeling all too well and she needs me. Sorry. See you later, hon." I kissed Riven on the cheek without even thinking about it. I waved goodbye to them and hurried to Stella's place.

15 minutes later I was standing in front of Stella's house. I knocked and waited for someone to open. The one opening the door was Flora. She looked extremely worried.

"I take it that Stella isn't feeling better?"

Flora just shook her head and gestured for me to come inside. When we got to the living room, Stella was lying in the sofa, crying with her face covered in pillows.

I sat down on the sofa and stroke her back with my hand. "Stella. What happened?"

She rose from her lying position, dried her tears and sniffed a few times. "He… He… He told me he had been cheating on me… wi… with some other girl… and in the end… he chose heeeeeer." She threw herself back onto the pillows, crying once again. I kept stroking her back, trying to get her to relax.

"Stella, if he is stupid enough to dump you, then he doesn't know a thing about girls. He couldn't have found a better girlfriend than you. You're beautiful, smart, you're the sweetest girl I've ever had the pleasure of knowing and you're one hell of a shopper." Stella looked up from the pillows and I smiled at her.

"You really think so?"

I nodded. "Now, why don't we watch a bunch of movies and then I'll go get some ice cream? What do you say?"

She looked around at our friends and then back at me. "Okay. You guys are the best." She reached out for all of us to give us a group hug.

"I'll be back in ten minutes then." I hurried out of the door to get to the convenience store just a few streets away. When I got there I stopped at the door. Riven?

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"It's a public store."

"Of course. I just thought you would still be with your friends."

"They went home after you left. It was something about a party, I think."

An idea struck my mind. "Say, Riven, is Brandon by any chance single?"

"Why? Did you fall for him at first sight or something?"

"No. My friend is in need of some serious cheering up, and I think she would like Brandon. So is he single?"

"Yes."

"Great." I smiled widely. "Did they mention where the party was at?"

"At Helia's place. He was the one with the dark hair. I can take you there if you want to?"

"Thank you, Riven." I suddenly hugged him out of happiness. I hoped my plan worked and that Stella would cheer up. "Come."

I was about to drag him to Stella's place, but he stopped me. "What?"

"My car." He pointed behind him.

"Oh. Well, let's go." We got in the car and I gave him the directions.

"Girls! Get dressed. We're going to a party!" I said enthusiastically when we got inside Stella's house.

"Who's that?" they all said. It was like an echo.

"His name is Riven. I met him earlier today. I have a surprise for you at the party, Stella. So get dressed!"

"A surprise?" She practically jumped up from the sofa and ran to her room. Ten minutes later she came out and yelled: "I'm ready!" She was sparkling!

We all got in Riven's car and drove off to the party.

All of us, except Riven, gaped at Helia's house. Well, it was more of a mansion, actually. It was _huge!_

"Are you coming?" Riven asked, which brought us out of our daze.

We went in and the first thing Stella said was: "Where's my surprise?" She looked like a little child on Christmas eve.

"Hmm…" I looked around to find Brandon. I spotted him at a table with the other guys from earlier the same day. "Over there." I pointed. "It's the guy with brown hair. He's single and really sweet."

She seemed to sparkle even more now, if that was even possible. She kissed me on my cheek and ran off.  
Shortly after, she waved us over. I shook my head; I didn't want to be questioned once again. "I'll explain later. Just go." I said to my friends.

"So… did your friends believe my stories earlier?" I asked Riven, with a huge grin on my face.

"Yeah, luckily." His voice was bitter, but his eyes showed the opposite.

"Hey! My stories were great." I pouted.

"You made me sound like a wuss."

"There's nothing wrong with being romantic. If you were like the Riven I made up, then I think I would actually go out with you."

That threw him off. "Y-you would?"

"Yeah." I said while shrugging lightly. "By the way, your friends are here, so am I your fake girlfriend again?"

"Or you could go from my fake girlfriend to my real girlfriend?"

"R-real girlfriend?"

"Yeah. If you want to."

"Do _you_ want to?"

Riven looked me in the eyes for a short while. "Yeah."

I felt myself blush. "Then… okay." I smiled shyly. I had never had a boyfriend before. I had never even had my first kiss.

But that night I got it. And it was as wonderful as in my fake relationship story earlier same day.


End file.
